Survivor
by jejehan
Summary: Sekuel dari Get Ready. Bagaimana kisah para polisi muda, YunJaeYooSuMin saat menghadapi kasus di depan mereka yang juga melibatkan perasaan mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah? Mind to review readers ?
1. Chapter 1

Survivor

"Bom!? Yang benar saja!"

"Cluenya hanya Seoul!? Astaga, dia kira Seoul sangat kecil!? Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain?"

"Sampai saat ini belum ada. Unit lacak, dimana posisi peneror tersebut?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya dengan rambut yang hampir memutih. Walaupun begitu, namja itu tetap memberikan kesan tegas dan disegani oleh banyak orang.

"Di sebuah kereta dari Dongdaemun History and Culture Park menuju Sookmyung Women's University," ujar seorang operator wanita dengan baju kepolisian berwarna hitam.

"Baik kalau begitu. Kita langsung berrgerak tetap dibagi dua kelompok. Mengingat peneror itu bilang bom itu bersamanya, berarti dia sedang memegang bom itu sekarang."

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk dan memperhatikan seorang kapten yang sedang memberikan arahan kepada anak buahnya yang berumur 20-22 tahun.

"Tim pertama: Minho, Yunho, Junsu, kemudian tim kedua: Yoochun, Jaejoong, Changmin. Tim pertama fokus pada pelaku dan tim kedua fokus kepada bom. Saat kalian bertemu dengan keduanya, langsung ringkus pelaku, bawa ke mobil tahanan dan tim kedua akan menjinakan bom tersebut jauh dari para penduduk. Pasangkan alat komunikasi ini di telinga kalian," Kapten itu memberikan alat dengan ukuran sebesar kacang merah dan berwarna bening untuk dipasangkan di telinga, HT seukuran kartu nama, dan microfon kecil seukuran kancing kecil. Mereka menerimanya dan langsung memasangnya.

"Tes tes Agen Hero mengetes alat komunikasi"

"Tes tes Agen U-know mengetes alat komunikasi "

"Tes tes Agen Mickey mengetes alat komunikasi "

"Tes tes Agen Xiah mengetes alat komunikasi "

"Tes tes Agen Max mengetes alat komunikasi "

"All clear. Agen Ho mengkonfirmasi,," ucap seseorang dengan potongan rambut ke samping kanan sambil ikut memasukkan alat komunikasi ke dalam sakunya. Tak lupa dia mengambil senjata api Beretta 92 berwarna abu-abu buatan italia yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam koper.

Kelima polisi muda tersebut mengambil masing-masing senjata Mark 25, senjata yang juga digunakan oleh pasukan khusus lupa mereka memakai baju antipeluru berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna hitam.

"Jihye ah, hubungi stasiun asaookmyung untuk memberhentikan keretanya di sana tetapi jangan bilang kepada penumpang kalau ada bom di dalam kereta," ucap Yunho a.k.a Agen U-know kepada adiknya, Jung Jihye.

"Jja, ikuze~," ucap Jaejoong a.k.a Agen Hero sambil menuju ke mobil polisi.

.

Semua mobil berjalan serempak, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai sore hari itu, saat semua orang pulang bekerja.

Mereka mengemudikan mobil mereka dengan cepat mengingat waktu yang diberikan oleh peneror itu hanya setengah jam.

Ckit.

Seluruh mobil polisi berhenti di depan akses menuju kereta bawah tanah di Sookmyung dan langsung menuju ke dalam kereta yang sebelumnya sudah diberhentikan oleh kepala stasiun dengan alasan adanya perbaikan kereta.

Mereka semua berpencar, masing-masing menuju ke delapan gerbong untuk mencari pelaku yang terduga teroris tersebut. Tak lupa unit bantuan juga datang ke lokasi dengan membawa anjing pelacak yang berjaga di sekitar universitas itu.

Para agen terlihat seperti penumpang yang mencari teman mereka dan mereka masuk ke dalam kereta berganti-gantian agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang sedang menjadi penumpang yang terbilang cukup padat di dalam kereta etrsebut.

Masing-masing dari mereka memakai earphone atau bluetooth earphone yang biasa digunakan untuk menelpon, tetapi kali ini hanya digunakan untuk penyamaran saja, agar penumpang tidak curiga. Selain itu, mereka mempunyai bahasa sendiri.

"U know, apa kamu sudah naik kereta?" tanya Jaejoong

"Sudah, cukup padat di sini, kamu dimana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengamati penumpang yang bisa saja diduga sebagai pembawa bom.

"Di gerbong 2. Ah, kamu ingin bertemu Bum Ahjussi kan? Kamu bisa meminta Jihye untuk menelponnya (arti: Untuk melacak peneror tersebut, kita bisa menelponnya sekali lagi. Jihye mohon coba menelpon peneror tersebut)," ucap Jaejoong sambil berhenti di dekat pintu keluar sebelah kanan untuk melihat orang-orang sekitar.

Jihye menerima signal tersebut langsung mencoba menelpon orang tersebut.

"Ah, Hero, jangan lupa ajak teman-temanmu untuk ikut bersama kita ke acara pariwisata nanti (arti: Perlu bantuan tambahan untuk bisa memperhatikan kondisi di masing-masing gerbong)" ucap Yunho yang juga berdiri di sisi kanan pintu, menghadap ke depan.

Tak lama sekitar 2 orang wanita dan 1 orang pria juga ikut masuk. 2 orang wanita tersebut langsung menuju ke gerbong wanita sedangkan yang pria untuk ke gerbong lain.

"Agen, aku sudah berusaha menghubungi peneror tetapi tidak diangkat," ucap Jihye sambil menunggu peneror tersebut mengangkat telponnya.

"Coba lagi, pasti bisa," ucap Junsu a.k.a Xiah yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah gerbong dengan posisi berdiri, sambil terus mengamati sekitar.

"Ah, sudah berapa lama ya tidak menelponmu? (arti: sudah berapa kali kamu menelpon peneror tersebut?)," ucap Mickey a.k.a Yoochun.

"Sudah 3 kali."

"Oh ya? Akhirnya aku mempunyai 3 ekor kucing di rumah tgetapi belum ada yang berwarna hitam. Andai kamu memberikannya 1 lagi, aku akan senang (arti: Aku menemukan orang dengan 3 kali handphonenya bergetar di sakunya tetapi tidak dia angkat. coba kamu telpon sekali lagi untuk memastikan)," ucap Changmin a.k.a Max sambil memperhatikan seorang namja memakai jaket berwarna hitam, bercelana jeans biru muda, bersepatu sneakers warna putih, dan kaus warna kuning. Mukanya tampak kusut, dan ada tas berwarna coklat di atas bagasi kepalanya. Untungnya orang itu duduk di samping pintu sehingga Changmin bisa mendekati orang itu, berpura-pura akan turun.

Jihye langsung mencoba menelpon orang itu kembali, "Aku menelponnya lagi."

Drrt drrrt

Saku orang tersebut kembali bergetar dan orang itu langsung mengangkatnya karena kesal ada panggilan untuknya terus.

"Ya! Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk!?" ucap orang yang diduga sebagai teroris tersebut.

"Ah, maaf tuan, saya ingin menawarkan kartu kredit. Kami dari perusahaan kartu kredit baru bernama Dongbang Credit. akah anda-," ucapan Jihye sengaja dibesarkan suaranya dan juga ucapan dari pelaku tersebut dibuat menjadi speaker agar Changmin dan semua agen dapat mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dan Changmin dapat memastikan apakah ornag tersebut benar pelaku atau bukan.

"Ah iya betul-betul (Betul ini orangnya) ," ucap Changmin sambil membenarkan tasnya yang merosot sampai ke tangan, "kita bertemu di rumah Tuan Go ya, besok jam 3 sore. Rumahnya di sebelah kiriku kok hahaha. Ok, bye. (sekarang kalian ke sini, aku di gerbong 3, posisinya ada di samping kiriku.)," ucap Changmin lalu mematikan telponnya dan bersikap biasa.

Semua agen langsung menuju ke gerbong 3, bertemu dengan Changmin yang memberikan signal dengan menjatuhkan uang koin di depan orang yang diduga pelaku.

"Ah, lama sekali ya keretanya. Pasti perbaikkannya parah dan kita semua disuruuh turun," ucap Jaejoong basa-basi kepada Junsu yang sebenarnya adanya sinyal kepada Jihye untuk memberitahu kepada kepala stasiun untuk menyuruh semua penumpang turun.

Jihye langsung menghubungi kepala stasiun untuk memberitahu kepada semua penumpang agar keluar dari gerbong kereta.

Setelah itu kepala stasiun mengumumkan sendiri kalau ada kerusakan pada sinyal di stasiun sehingga kereta belum bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sontak semua orang merasa kecewa, mereka ngedumel lalu keluar gerbong meninggalkan kedelapan agen yang sedang mengobrol di sekitar pelaku.

Pelaku yang hendak keluar dengan langkah perlahan lalu mengambil tas coklat yang diduga berisi bom itu langsung dihadang oleh Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana, tuan?" tanya Jaejoong diikuti dengan yang lain mengerumuni orang tersebut.

"Minggir, bukan urusanmu," ucap orang yang diduga pelaku tersebut berlalu tetapi Minho langsung menggenggam tangan orang tersebut dan kemudian memelintir tangan orang tersebut dengan cepat.

"Argh!" orang tersebut memekik, membuat penumpang lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kaget, khawatir, dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kami polisi. Kami ingin memeriksa tasmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil merampas tas yang diduga berupa bom.

Pelaku itu sempat memberontak tetapi tidak bisa melawan dan tangannya langsung diborgol.

"Itu bukan punyaku," ucap pelaku itu.

"Ini punyamu. Jelas-jelas kamu yang mengambilnya," ucap Junsu sambil ikut menghalangi pelaku yang memberontak tersebut untuk mengambil tasnya kembali.

Jaejoong langsung membuka tas tersebut,"Ini bom dan belum diaktifkan. Kita bawa saja ke markas sebagai barang bukti."

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung menggiring pelaku tersebut ke kantor polisi tanpa adanya perlawanan berarti dari orang tersebut.

"Mission clear," ucap Minho kepada kantor pusat, membuat Kapten Lee selalu bangga dengan kerja anak buahnya.

Para penumpang yang menunggu di luar terpana ketika ke delapan orang tersebut meringkus penjahat dan membawa bom yang ada di kereta mereka.

Beberapa orang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka dan juga memberikan selamat.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami," ucap Yoochun sambil menjawab tangan seorang gadis dan mendapatkan bonus sikutan dari Junsu pada perutnya.

"Aww," ucap Yoochun refleks saat Junsu menyikut perutnya.

Junsu hanya mendelikkan mata dan memasang wajah cembetut lalu pergi menyusul Jaejoong.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh, dia sangat senang menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh minta nomormu, oppa?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

"Telpon saja ke kepolisian Seoul, kamu bisa menemukanku di sana," ucap Yoochun dengan senyuman cassanovanya.

"Hei Cassava, cepat jalannya," ucap Junsu kepada Yoochun. Ya, begitulah Junsu apabila sedang merajuk kepada Yoochun, dia akan memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan cassava alias singkong.

"Sudah ya, aku harus pergi," ucap Yoochun yang kemudian berlari menyusul Junsu lalu merangkul pundak Junsu walaupun Junsu selalu menepis rangkulan Yoochun.

"Aish dasar kalian ini," ucap Yunho yang sedikit merasa risih karena YooSu menebar kemesraan mereka walaupun sudah sampai di dalam mobil van khusus mereka.

"Kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang menatap iri ke arah YooSu.

"Lihat mereka, bikin iri," ucap Yunho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap YooSu yang tidak merasa terganggu sekalipun dan tetap menebar kemesraan.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup kilat bibir Yunho.

Yunho yang sempat kaget lalu memasang smirknya ke arah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu atau kau akan aku pindahkan ke belakang bersama penjahat itu," ucap Jaejoong dengan tampang mengancamnya.

"Aduh aku takut," ucap Yunho dengan takut dibuat-buat membuat Jaejoong makin bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung aku lapar," ucap Changmin sambil mengelus perut six packnya dan nyengir ke arah Jaejoong.

"Meyday meyday dompatku terancam," ucap Jaejoong sambil merengkuh tasnya erat-erat, membuat semua agen tertawa karena alat komunikasi mereka belum dimatikan.

"Jja, hari ini aku yang teraktir semua kru. Agen, kembalilah ke kantor, kita makan dulu sebentar baru introgasi para penjahat," ucap Kapten Lee disertai sorakan semua kru, terutama sang food monster, Changmin.

.

"Katakan apa motifmu mau melakukan pemboman di dalam kereta," ucap Yunho sedang mengintrogasi pelaku tersebut, bedua dengan Junsu.

"Apa urusanmu," ucap pelaku itu dengan inisial LSM.

"Tentu saja urusan kami karena ini menyangkut tindakan kriminal," ucap Junsu sambil memutar pulpen yang ada di atas lantai dengan tangan kanannya searah jarum jam.

"Katakanlah, jangan menyulitkan pekerjaan kami," ucap Yunho sambil menyenderkan badannya pada bantalan kursi.

Pelaku itu terdiam sejenak.

"Minumlah terlebih dahulu," ucap Junsu yang mempersilahkan pelaku tersebut minum.

"Kereta itu...," ucap pelaku itu yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. HoSu memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama.

"Kereta itu adalah kereta yang menabrak kekasihku beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap pelaku itu lirih.

Deg

Sekelebat bayangan muncul kembali di benak kepala Yunho, bayangan akan kekasihnya yang dahulu meninggal karena ditabrak oleh kereta. Memori yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam olehnya kembali menyeruak dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin yang memperhatikan dari balik kaca yang bisa melihat langsung ke dalam ruangan hanya terdiam. Mereka hanya mengamati pelaku dan HoSu dari luar sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik kaca.

"Dia meninggal dengan mengenaskan... Apa salahnya.. mengapa dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu cepat, mengapa dia bisa meninggal dengan cara seperti itu,,," ucap pelaku dengan lirih dan terselip nada frustasi di sana. Pelaku yang bekerja di perusahaan kimia itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, tanda dia benar-benar sangat frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi hari pertunangan kami.. tapi kenapa dia meninggal..," ucap pelaku yang sendari tadi menundukan wajahnya itu.

"Kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi di Sookmyung? Seorang wanita tertabrak kereta saat dia menyebrang pelintasan? Aku tahu kasus itu. Kasus itu dinyatakan sebuah kecelakaan. Masinis sudah melakukan sesuai dengan prosedur. Para satpam juga sudah memperingati wanita tersebut tetapi wanita tersebut tidak menghiraukan dan terus berjalan," ucap Junsu sambil mengingat-ingat kasus yang pernah ditanganinya tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahnya!" ucap pelaku itu dengan bentakan, membuat Junsu sedikit kaget sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Itu salah masinis, satpam, dan kru kereta yang lalai dalam menjalankan tugas mereka sehingga kekasihku meninggal dengan mengenaskan seperti itu.. itu salah mereka!" Ucap LSM dengan penuh emosi, terlihat dari matanya yang memerah.

"Berkacalah dari fakta yang ada, itu bukan salah mereka. Kekasihmu sendirilah yang menyebrang dengan sembarangan," ucap Junsu penuh penekanan.

"Itu salah mereka!" ucap LSM dengan penuh emosi. Dia menggebrak meja dan membuat Junsu marah sementara polisi yang ada di luar ruangan masih melihat keadaan.

"Jaga kelakuanmu!" ucap Junsu berdiri, hendak memborgol kembali orang tersebut.

"Aku juga akan marah apabila aku menjadi dia, Junsu," ucap Yunho sambil menahan tangan Junsu untuk tidak memukul orang tersebut.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tapi aku tidak akan membenci masinis tersebut kalau itu murni kecelakaan."

"Tau apa kau!" ucapan Yunho barusan membuat pelaku tersebut naik pitam.

"Lebih baik memaafkan masinis tersebut, bukankah itu lebih baik? Utuk apa saling membenci."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kamu tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Aku tau karena aku juga sama sepertimu!" Bentakan Yunho membuat pelaku itu terdiam "Kekasihku, ah tidak, mantan kekasihku meninggal karena tertabrak kereta untuk menyelamatkanku! Memang hanya kamu saja yang merasa sakit hah!? Mau sampai kapan merasa sakit!? Apakah hidupmu hanya dihabiskan hanya untuk terus merasa sakit!?" ucap Yunho penuh emosi.

Jaejoong hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan sendu. Dia tahu betapa sakitnya Yunho saat mantan kekasih Yunho dahulu terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan, tertabrak kereta, tapi Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan kalau itu karena Yunho sendiri.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan tidur," gumam Jaejoong tapi bisa didengar oleh Changmin dan Yoochun yang kemudian langsung menepuk pundak kanan dan kiri Jaejoong.

"Dia membutuhkanmu hyung," ucap Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho yang sekarang ini sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengusap tengkuknya dan merenggangkan otot lehernya.

Mereka bertiga masih melihat Yunho yang penuh emosi di dalam ruangan itu.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti itu karena Yunho sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menahan dirinya.

Mereka terus memperhatikan percakapan Yunho dan LSM sampai akhirnya pelaku itu merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, jangan sampai terulang lagi mengenai ini. Orang yang tidak bersalah juga ikut terlibat. Kalau kalian semua saling balas dendam, kapan dendam itu akan berhenti? Lebih baik menerima apa yang terjadi, mengikhlaskan, dan memulainya dari awal. Biarlah segala hal hari ini menjadi kenangan untuk esok. Kamu masih punya banyak hal yang dilakukan dan sepertinya kekasihmu juga ingin kamu terus melanjutkan hidup, bukan ikut pergi bersamanya dengan keadaan menyedihkan," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu pelaku itu yang mulai menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya," ucap LSM.

"Hukum tetap berjalan, kamu tetap akan mengikuti persidangan sampai dengan hasil keputusan yang akan dilayangkan padamu," ucap Junsu yang kemudian memborgol pelaku tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam sel tahanan.

Yunho masih di dalam ruangan itu sepeninggal Junsu dan LSM. Kemudian Jaejoong masuk dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, ingin menghibur Yunho yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya ada kedua tangannya yang bertumpuk di atas meja.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut punggung Yunho.

"Ne Boo?" ucap Yunho masih pada posisinya.

"Kita kembali ke asrama. Kita semua harus tidur," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut rambut Yunho.

"Nanti saja, aku mau jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Myeongdong?" tanya Yunho yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Arraseo, kita berangkat setelah Junsu kembali," ucap Jaejoong masih terus mengusap lembut rambut Yunho sementara Yoochun dan Changmin menaruh kepala mereka di meja, tanda mereka cukup lelah hari ini.

.

Setelah mereka berjalan-jalan dan makan sebentar di Myeongdong, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke kamar mereka di asrama.

"Lelah hm?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Yunho.

"Lumayan," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kemudian bangun dan memeluk pinggang Yunho dari belakang saat Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu yang ada apa Yun," ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Yunho mengelus sayang tangan lembut Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku. Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri," ucap Jaejoong sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di punggung tegap Yunho.

Yunho terdiam.

"Aku tau kamu masih mengingat kekasihmu yang dulu. Rasa sedih itu memang sulit hilang. Berbagilah denganku, mungkin aku tidak dapat menghapuskan semua rasa sedihmu, tetapi aku bisa menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit," Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku ingin menghapus rasa sedih ini sendirian," ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Kalau kamu butuh aku, aku selalu di sampingmu," ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho membalikan badan dan menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus sayang rambut Yunho.

Yunho merasa bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Jaejoong, selalu perhatian padanya walaupun di depannya Jaejoong terkesan cuek.

Menerima sentuhan lembut dari Jaejoong, pertahanan Yunho runtuh, dia langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan.

Yunho menangis sesunggukan, sampai Jaejoong juga ikut menangis. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu masih begitu terpukul dengan kematian mantan kekasihnya.

Mereka terus berpelukkan sampai tangis Yunho reda.

"Jangan menahannya kalau memang kamu ingin menangis. Kami tidak keberatan. Setiap orang punya perasaan dan berhak untuk menangis, termasuk kamu," Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Yunho perlahan menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang lembut dan mungil. Mereka terus berciuman sampai Yunho merasa lebih tenang.

"Jja, kita tidur, besok masih banyak kasus yang harus ditangani," ucap Jaejoong sambil merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Kita tidur bersama, Boo," ucap Yunho yang merangsek keranjang Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sempit Yun."

"Tidak Boo kalau kita berpelukan~"

"Dasar pervert."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Aish"

"Ayolah mengaku saja"

"Aish Jinjja"

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur duluan, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

TBC

Hi all hehe

Seperti yang saya janjikan, ini sekuel dari Get Ready.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Hehehe ^^

Di sini banyak adegan action dan juga scene dari masing-masing pair. Mungkin sekuel ini akan lebih panjang daripada Get Ready.

Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mampir untuk membaca dan memberi review.

Untuk Survivor dan Wasurenaide saya usahakan cepat update hehehe ^^ Semoga kalian senang dengan semua karya saya^^

See you ^^ Please review readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor 2

Ketika fajar mulai menyingsing, beberapa polisi muda sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung sambil menyesap kopi mereka dari atas atap bangunan berlantai 20 itu, menatap ke arah sang surya, menandakan hari baru dimulai.

"Matahari," ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah kekanakan sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Sejak kapan berubah menjadi bulan?" ucap seorang namja imut yang sedang merajuk karena kekasihnya bersama dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

"Sudahlah Junsu, jangan ketus begitu," ucap seorang namja cantik sambil membuka keranjang yang dia bawa, banyak makanan di sana.

Langsung saja namja dengan wajah imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya sementara namja berwajah kekanakan mengambil beberapa sandwich dari dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Yeoja itu sangat terpukul karena anaknya meninggal di dalam rumah karena terbakar," ucap namja bermata musang sambil mencium kepala namja cantik yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Tapi dia itu bukan psikolog, bukan tempat curhat, atau bukan Umma dari yeoja itu," ucap namja bernama Junsu itu.

"Sudahlah Suie, jangn terlalu dipikirkan," ucap namja bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Ne, lebih baik kita makan hyung. Aku lapar," ucap namja berwajah kekanakan bernama Changmin itu.

Junsu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan dia kemudian berkata,

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan yeoja itu?"

"Kenapa?" ucap ketiga orang lain yang sedang mengunyah sandwich dengan berbagai rasa selai itu.

"Rumah itu terbakar dengan cara yang aneh.. Pintu kamar anak kecil dan Umma dari yeoja itu tampak terkunci dari luar dan kunci ditemukan tergeletak di meja. Ada bau bensin menyengat dari dua botol plastik yang terbakar, lalu...," ucapan Junsu terpotong saat ketiga orang yang ada di depannya membelalakan matanya.

"Astaga itu murni rekayasa!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari ke arah keranjang yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ppali! Kita harus ke TKP untuk mengumpulkan bukti! Aku tidak peduli dengan polisi wilayah itu," ucap Yunho sambil menarik Junsu.

Ya, mereka tidak diijinkan untuk ikut menyelidiki kasus tersebut karena ada polisi wilayah yang ikut menangani kasus tersebut.

Mereka sempat tiba dilokasi dan mulai mengikuti prosedur untuk pengumpulan bukti sampai ada kepolisian wilayah tersebut yang ikut turun tangan dan akhirnya kasus diserahkan kepada mereka.

Sungguh aneh kalau kepolisian daerah tersebut tidak dapat menemukan bukti—bukti tersebut.

Yunho mengemudikan mobil mereka dengan cepat ke arah kejadian perkara.

"Kamu menemukannya Junsu? Aku juga menemukan beberapa bukti lainnya seperti kasur yang terbakar secara disengaja, tidak adanya konsleting listrik ataupun tanda-tanda tabung gas yang bocor," ucap Yunho sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir dan menyalip beberapa mobil setelah membunyikan sirine mobil polisi.

"Iya hyung, aku pikir kita lupakan saja dengan penemuan-penemuan itu karena ada polisi daerah yang ambil bagian."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, mereka malah menetapkan ini adalah kasus yang murni kebakaran," ucap Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan?" ucap Changmin membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Begini, kita ambil resiko saja. Kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini walaupun tidak diperbolehkan. Bagaimana? Apa kalian ikut?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku ikut, aku merasakan ada yang janggal juga dengan wanita itu," ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku ikut," ucap Changmin sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

"Aku juga ikut," ucap Yunho yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong mendial nomor yang sudah mereka kenal betul, Wujoong, yang sekarang sudah menjadi polisi untuk penyelidikan narkoba dan mata-mata untuk mendapatkan informasi seseorang.

'Halo?'

"Halo, hyung, ini aku Jaejoong. Apakah hyung sedang sibuk? Berisik sekali di sana," ucap Jaejoong setelah mendengar suara berisik di sebrang sana.

'Oh, iya, aku sedang menyelidiki sebuah rumah yang terbakar karena ada indikasi adanya narkoba di sini.'

Jaejoong me-loud speaker-kan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ha? Rumah yang di mana hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

'Yang terletak di Myeongdong. Mereka tidak memiliki polisi yang fokus untuk mengatasi kasus narkoba.'

"Apa? Myeongdong?" ucap Changmin kaget karena mereka sekarang sedang menuju rumah yang berada di daerah Myeongdong yang terbakar itu.

"Jangan-jangan sama...," ucap Junsu.

'Sama? Apakah kalian juga ada kasus?'

"Hmm... sebenarnya begini hyung," Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka mengenai kasus kebakaran di rumah itu.

.

'Astaga, baiklah akan aku bantu. Kalian cepatlah ke sini, di sini hanya tinggal aku dan rekan-rekanku, tidak ada polisi daerah di sini. Sungguh aneh sebenarnya,' ucap Wujoong di sebrang sana.

"Itu karena mereka sudah menutup kasus ini sebagai kasus murni kebakaran," ucap Yunho.

'Iya, tapi setidaknya harus terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan barang bukti dan penjelasan apa yang menjadi penyebab kebakaran. Kalaupun konslet, harus ada bukti dimana terdapat konsleting listrik dan melaporkannya kepada atasan mereka.'

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kami sampai hyung, tunggu kami," ucap Yunho sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Mereka adalah kepolisian pusat yang lebih mengutamakan kerja di dalam negara Korea, sementara ada kepolisian daerah yang ikut menjaga wilayah-wilayah yang ada di dalam negara Korea,dengan kata lain lebih khusus.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di lokasi kejadian dan langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam area garis polisi setelah menunjukan kartu tanda pengenal polisi mereka.

"Hyung!" sapa Jaejoong yang kemudian langsung memeluk Wujoong.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, nae dongsaeng," ucap Wujoong langsung mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Hyung, lama tidak bejumpa," ucap Yunho yang langsung menjabat tangan Wujoong dan Wujoong langsung menerima jabatan tangan Yunho.

Wujoong melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan kemudian berpelukan dengan yang lain satu per satu.

"Dimana Yoochun?" tanya Wujoong sambil melihat sekitar.

"Dia bersama yeoja itu sekarang," ucap Junsu ketus, membuat Wujoong terkekeh.

"Ada yang cemburu di sini," ucap Wujoong sambil memeluk pundak Junsu.

"Baiklah, kita langsung melakukan penyelidikan," sambung Wujoong.

.

"Hyung, di sini ada yang aneh," ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Wujoong berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini...," Wujoong mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dekat Jaejoong, segumpal debu yang beda warna, warna hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

"Kalau terbakar, pasti berwarna hitam kan? Tetapi ini berwarna abu-abu dan putih," ucap Jaejoong.

"Bisa saja kalau terbakar itu kertas, bisa menjadi warna abu-abu, tetapi kalau warna putih... itu biasanya," ucap Wujoong yang kemudian mencolek sedikit debu yang berwarna putih dan mencium aromanya.

"Ini narkoba.. jenis sabu," ucap Wujoong mmeberitahu Jaejoong.

"Astaga, kita harus cari yang lainnya hyung," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian memasukan debu warna putih itu ke dalam kantung plastik kecil untuk obat.

Jaejoong langsung memberitahu HoSuMin yang ada di dalam ruangan kamar tempat dibakarnya kasur yang bisa menjadi barang bukti.

"Dan kami telah menemukan ini," ucap Yunho sambil menunjukan sekantung penuh heroin yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian anak yang tinggal di rumah tersebut.

"Astaga, ini dimasukan ke dalam lemari anak," ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Aku juga menemukan ini hyung di kamar Ibu dari yeoja tersebut," ucap Changmin sambil menunjukan sekantung penuh daun ganja yang belum diolah dan hampir semuanya terbakar.

"Mereka tidak sepenuhnya terbakar karena berada di dalam kaleng," ucap Junsu sambil melihat kaleng yang menjadi penutup semua barang haram tersebut.

Semua memeriksa satu per satu bagian yang dijadikan TKP.

"Ini murni tindakan kriminal," ucap Junsu setelah memeriksa tabung gas yang sengaja dicolok bagian atasnya sehingga menjadi bocor dengan benda tumpul.

"Bekasnya seperti masih baru," ucap Changmin yang mengambil gambar tersebut dari bukti-bukti yang terkumpul atas kebakaran yang terjadi dari pukul 2 malam sampai 4 subuh itu.

Mereka terus mengumpulkan bukti sampai akhirnya Yoochun tiba di TKP bersama dengan Minho.

"Yoo, Yoochun!" ucap Wujoong yang memeluk Yoochun.

"Hoah hyung! Kamu ikut juga dalam kasus ini?" Yoochun ikut membalas pelukan Wujoong.

"Tentu saja, karena ini juga ada kaitannya dengan narkoba," ucap Wujoong sambil menepuk punggung Yoochun dan membisikan sesuatu, "kekasihmu itu sedang merajuk."

Yoochun langsung melihat ke arah Junsu yang sedang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti sendirian, tanda dia sedang marah kepada Yoochun sekarang ini.

Yoochun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mengetahui Junsu sedang merajuk kepadanya, tandanya Junsu cemburu kan? Yoochun malah senang kalau Junsu cemburu karena itu tandanya Junsu masih mencintainya.

"Hei my duckbutt," ucap Yoochun sambil memukul pelan butt Junsu dan membuat namja dengan suara dolphin itu kaget.

"Aish pervert," ucap Junsu sambil mendorong Yoochun menjauh darinya.

"Hei, kamu marah mm?" tanya Yoochun sambil memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun sampai akhirnya dia melepas pelukannya dari Junsu dan berjalan ke arah luar.

Yoochun yang melihat ke arah sekitar gedung yang terbakar itu seperti menemukan mata-mata di sekitar sana, sehingga membuatnya menjadi pergi dari gedung tersebut sendirian.

"Aneh," ucap Changmin yang memperhatikan Yoochun yang pergi begitu saja.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Yoochun," ucap Minho yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Buntuti Yoochun, kerahkan 20 polisi, buntuti dia dan semuanya yang membuntutinya. Ringkus semua orang yang membuntuti Yoochun," ucap Minho yang kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Changmin, sudah mengambil data-data polisi yang memeriksa TKP tadi pagi?" tanya Minho.

"Sudah hyung, sudah aku masukan ke komputer semua data-datanya walaupun harus menjebol semua data polisi Korea," ucap Changmin sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Changmin mencari beberapa nama polisi dan kemudian semua data berhasil dia jabarkan. Dari biodata pribadi sampai beberapa titik dimana polisi-polisi tersebut tertangkap kamera cctv.

"Hmm.. ini akan menjadi seru, polisi melawan polisi," ucap Minho setelah melihat data-data polisi tersebut.

"Mereka pernah bersama yeoja yang sekarang bersama Yoochun hyung ternyata," ucap Changmin sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Jadi, Yoochun dalam bahaya?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Sepertinya, tetapi dia bisa mengatasinya," ucap Wujoong yang kemudian menelpon unit polisi, memberikan laporan kepada atasannya.

"Dan sepertinya polisi-polisi tersebut terlibat narkoba," sambung Wujoong.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tau?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kami menemukan rekaman cctv yang menyatakan polisi-polisi tersebut yang tertangkap sedang mengkonsumsi narkoba di daerah sekitar tahanan. Baru saja kami menemukannya karena itu kami disuruh menangani polisi-polisi tersebut," ucap Wujoong sambil mengambil serbuk yang diduga adalah narkoba.

"Berarti ada penyeludup di dalam tahanan?" tanya Junsu.

"Atau dia bisa saja mendapatkannya dari luar, misalnya wanita itu..," ucap Changmin membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kita harus mengejar Chunnie!" seru Junsu sambil menuju ke arah mobil mereka.

"Astaga," ucap Changmin sambil memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kita sudah ditipu," ucap Jaejoong sambil memakai seatbeltnya.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat ke Yoochun, Boo," ucap Yunho yang langsung tancap gas disertai dengan anggukan Jaejoong.

.

Di sinilah mereka, lebih tepatnya Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang bertengkar.

"Itu tidak mungkin Suie, yeoja itu tidak akan melakukan itu, membakar rumahnya sendiri, bahkan membunuh anaknya!" ucap Yoochun setengah berteriak.

"Tapi dengan bukti-bukti yang ada mengatakan kalau dia itu adalah dalang dari semuanya Chunie. Dia juga salah satu pengedar narkoba yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran kepolisian. Kali ini Chunie, kumohon percayalah padaku," ucap Junsu mencoba meyakinkan Yoochun kalau yeoja itu adalah dalang dari kebakaran dan polisi yang mengkonsumsi narkoba tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja," ucap Yoochun lagi dan semakin membuat darah Junsu mendidih.

"Begitu!? Kamu sudah tidak mempercayai aku lagi!? Kamu lebih percaya yeoja itu ketimbang aku, Chunie!? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kamu juga sudah tidak sayang dan cinta padaku huh!? Baiklah, kita berpisah. Urus yeoja yang bisa memberikan anak itu ketimbang diriku yang namja ini!" ucap Junsu dan sukses membuat Yoochun juga ikut mendidih.

"Junsu! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu yang paling benar dan membuat semuanya semakin runyam!" ucap Yoochun yang membentak Junsu.

"Tapi begitu kenyataannya Chunie! Kamu lebih memilih yeoja itu. Dan aku yang memilih pergi!" ucap Junsu yang kemudian pergi keluar ruangan polisi kepolisian Seoul tersebut.

Yoochun menghela napasnya dengan berat, mengacuhkan tatapan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong kaget dengan jawabannya dan meninggalkan semua teman-temannya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Yunho lamgsung memeluk bahu Jaejoong, membuatnya agar tenang.

"Sudahlah hyung," kita lihat perkembangan selanjutnya," ucap Changmin yang kemudian duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri.

Wujoong hanya terdiam dan mempersiapkan senjata kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi.

.

Keempat mobil polisi itu melaju ke arah Yoochun berada setelah melakukan pengecekan sinyal dari hp Yoochun yang mengirimkan sinyal darurat kepada mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau yeoja itu berbahaya. Dasar jidat lebar," gerutu Junsu yang kesal karena Yoochun tidak mau mendengarkannya dan memilih bersama dengan yeoja itu atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

Dia masih kesal dengan Yoochun tapi Junsu tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau Yoochun dalam bahaya.

Tibalah mereka di daerah pelabuhan dengan banyak container yang terjejer rapi di sepanjang kanan dan kiri jalan menuju ke dermaga dan juga banyaknya bangunan gudang yang berdiri kokoh.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memperlambat laju mobil mereka, diikuti dengan 3 mobil lainnya yang juga mulai merapat ke sebelah kanan jalan, disebelah gudang bercat merah yang sudah sedikit pudar karena terkena angin laut secara terus menerus.

Mereka semua menyiapkan senjata mereka, bersiap menyerang apabila diperlukan.

Jaejoong yang berada di depan, disusul oleh Yunho, Changmin, Wujoong, dan Junsu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam area gudang yang terdapat banyak container yang sudah usang.

Samar-samar Jaejoong dapat mendengarkan suara orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang sehingga dia menyuruh semuanyan untuk melambarkan langkah mereka agar tidak ketahuan.

Jaejoong mendengarkan pembicaran itu dengan seksama. Dilihatnya disekelilingnya apakah bisa lebih dekat atau tidak dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Yoochun yang sudah terkepung di sana.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Yunho yang melihat bahu Jaejoong sedikit tegang, seperti kaget melihat sesuatu.

"SSh bear,aku melihat Yoochun di sana dan... banyak pistol mengarah kepadanya," bisik Jaejoong sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Yunho.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil berbisik tentunya.

"Yoochun sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja namun...," bisik Jaejoong terpotong karena dia takut Junsu akan khawatir.

"Namun apa hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Yoochun dikerubungi banyak polisi yang diduga mengkonsumsi narkoba."

Junsu kaget dan kemudian berjalan ke dekat Jaejoong, untuk melihat keadaan Yoochun.

Junsu menggenggam pistolnya sekarang ini. Bersiap menembak apabila keadaan sudah berubah menjadi buruk.

Jaejoong dan yang lainya juga mnyiapkan pistol mereka, takut akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Mereka menajamkan pendengaran mereka, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yoochun dan para penjahat di sana.

"Menyerahlah kalian semua. Kalian sudah ketahuan olehku," ucap Yoochun sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah yeoja yang diduga sudah melakukan pembakaran rumah dengan snegaja.

"Huh, lalu kamu akan melakukan apa, polisi tampan? Kamu sendirian di sini," ucap yeoja itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu apakah aku akan kalah kalau aku sendirian?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengembangkan smirknya.

"Huh, sombong sekali kamu. Dengan satu tembakan saja maka kamu akan tumbang," ucap yeoja yang mengenakan dress berwarna hitam berbahan sifon yang membuatnya terlihat cantik dan sexy walaupun sudah menikah dan beranak satu.

"Oh ya?" ucap Yoochun dengan smirk yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Cassanovanya.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali," ucap yeoja itu sambil memberikan sinyal kepada para polisi untuk menembak Yoochun.

Junsu dan yang lainnya bersiap menarik pelatuknya yang mengarah ke arah para polisi dan yeoja itu.

Dor

Seorang polisi menembakkan pelurunya menuju ke tepat punggung Yoochun, dan...

"Tidak!" teriak Junsu yang langsung menembakkan peluru yang ada di senjatanya ke arah semua polisi yang ada di sana dengan membabi buta.

Melihat Yoochun yang tertembak di punggung dan membuat Yoochun jatuh terjelembab ke tanah, Junsu jadi kalap dan menembaki semua polisi itu tepat di tangan dan kaki mereka, membuat mereka kesakitan dan melepaskan senjata mereka.

YunJae, Changmin, dan Wujoong hanya menembaki beberapa polisi yang coba menembak Junsu.

Junsu yang masih sibuk menembaki polisi-polisi yang kan menjadi tersangka itu tidak mengetahui kalau Yoochun sudah bangun dan ikut membantu Junsu meringkus polisi tersebut.

Setelah selesai meringkus polisi tersebut, Junsu langsung hendak mencari Yoochun namun tidak menemukan Yoochun dimanapun. Dia belum sadar kalau seorang namja cassanova sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku di sini Suie," ucap Yoochun sambil mengecup lembut dahi Junsu.

Junsu tersentak kaget dan kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Yoochun.

"Chunnie! Bukannya tadi kamu tertembak?" ucap Junsu kaget karena Yoochun tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memakai baju anti peluruku," ucap Yoochun dengan menunjukan baju antipelurunya.

Junsu langsung memeluk Yoochun dan menyikut perut Yoochun, membuat Yoochun berpura-pura meringgis kesakitan.

"Kamu tau kalau aku khawatir setengah mati hmm?" ucap Junsu yang langsung memeluk Yoochun erat, mengabaikan teman-temannya sedang memasukan tahanan ke dalam mobil tahanan. Minho tampaknya langsung membawa mobil tahanan begitu tahu dongsaeng mereka sudah meringkus polisi-polisi yang terlibat kasus narkoba.

"Kamu sudah tau dari awal mengenai wanita tersebut?' tanya Junsu yang memandang mata Yoochun lekat.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau hehe, tapi aku menutupinya dari kalian karena aku mencoba membongkar kedoknya terlebih dahulu," ucap Yoochun sambil mengecup dahi Junsu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

"Aku percaya. Aku sedang berakting waktu itu jadinya begitulah hehehe."

"Akting?"

"Iya, aku sudah tau kalau yeoja itu seperti menjebakku atau berlindung di belakangku agar kedok dia tidak ketahuan, tapi malah ketahuan olehku yang sudah memeriksa beberapa kejanggalan di dalam rumah tersebut," jelas Yoochun ," saat kamu mengatakan kalau dia dalangnya, aku berpura-pura tidak tau karena dia sedang menyadapku waktu itu dan aku tau itu. Kalau aku lepas penyadap itu, maka penyamaranku juga akan ketahuan Suie. Maafkan aku waktu itu aku sudah membentakmu." Penjelasan Yoochun diakhiri dengan mencium kening Junsu dengan lembut.

Junsu memeluk Yoochun dan mencium kilat bibir Yoochun.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Chunie," ucap Junsu masih dengan memeluk Yoochun.

"Wah wah sudah berbaikkan ya..," ucap Jaejoong.

"Tentu sudah hyung hehe, maaf ya waktu itu," ucap Yoochun setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Junsu.

"Iya tidak apa-apa hehe, aku tau," ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi berkatmu aku bisa ber'ehem' ria dengan Jaejoong waktu itu hahaha, terima kasih Chun," ucap Yunho dengan bangganya dan sukses dibuat kesakitan setelah Jaejoong menyikut perutnya.

"Aigoo hyung hahaha," ucap Yoochun yang juga tertawa pervert, "apakah kita juga harus seperti itu Suie agar moodmu kembali?" Yoochun menarik turunkan alisnya.

"In your dream, pervert Mickey," ucap Junsu yang pergi membantu Wujoong yang sedang mengumpulkan bukti.

"Ya, ya, berusaha keraslah lagi," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian pergi dengan Yunho, meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap nanar (?) butt Junsu (?).

Ya Yoochun, berusahalah di lain kesempatan (?).

.

.

TBC.

Hello hello readers! Maafkan saya kalau saya updatenya lama dan apabila banyak typo sana sini.

Bagaimana pada chapte rini? Membosankan ya? Hehehe maaf apabila membosankan ^^"

Tunggu update selanjutnya ya dan jangan lupa baca ff saya yang lain.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menanti ff ini, membaca ff ini, mereview, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow ff ini. Saya janji di chapter berikutnya banyak YJ, YS, dan CK moment hehehe ^^

Annyeong ^^

.

Balasan review:

Guest : terima kasih ^^

yjs : kali ini YooSu dulu ya ^^

teukiangle : terima kasih ^^

.549 : di chapter ini YooSu dulu ya ^^

akiramia44 : iya hehehe makasih ^^

sycarp : ada di chapter ini ^^

DahsyatNyaff : thank you~

Clein cassie : iya semoga ya hehehehe

Youleebitha : Terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor 3

.

"Ha!?" lengkingan khas sang magnae membuat satu kantor polisi Seoul keberisikan.

"Yang benar saja hyung!" ucap seorang namja berjidat lebar ikut mengeluarkan suara tenornya.

"Aigooo, ini gila!" ucap namja berpantat seksi juga ikut mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda hyung," ucap seorang namja bermata musang sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aish, aku bisa gila," ucap seorang namja cantik bermata doe.

"Tapi inilah yang terjadi," ucap namja bermata elang sambil menunjukan cctv yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan Seoul.

"..." semua yang di sana terdiam.

"Aish. Lalu kami harus bagaimana hyung?" tanya sang magnae, Shim Changmin.

"Ya kalian harus melumpuhkannya."

"Caranya?"tanya seorang namja berwajah imut, Kim Junsu.

"... Aku tidak tau," ucap namja bermata elang, Lee Minho.

"Hyung saja tidak tau, bagaimana kami," ucap namja berwajah cantik, Kim Jaejoong.

"Kalian pasti bisa menangkap penculik itu."

"Hyung, kalau penculikan anak, penculikkan mobil, atau penculikkan motor kami bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah," ucap namja berjidat lebar, Park Yoochun.

"Dan kali ini yang dicuri adalah..." ucap namja bermata musang , Jung Yunho.

"Sebuah tank," Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Dengan kaca anti peluru," Changmin menambahkan.

"Dengan roda besi, bukan roda karet," ucap Junsu sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan dengan body baja," ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke cctv.

"Dan parahnya lagi baru dibeli oleh Angkatan Darat. Ya ya ya ya aku tau itu," imbuh Minho sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Ini sangat...," Jaejoong kehabisan kata-katanya.

Bagaimana bisa tank yang begitu besar dicuri? Itu sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan ajaib.

"Sudah. Ayo kita bergerak," ucap Minho yang kemudian berdiri dan mengambil senjata yang cukup banyak.

Ketika Minho sudah menginstruksikan hal seperti itu, semua polisi tidak bisa menolak.

Minho juga sebenarnya pusing dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang benar saja, mereka harus bisa menghentikan tank itu hanya dengan peralatan yang ada.

"Ayo," ucap Minho sudah berseragam lengkap, diikuti juga oleh polisi lain.

Yang terpenting bagi mereka saat ini adalah baju anti peluru, senjata, dan juga alat komunikasi.

Sekitar 30 polisi dikerahkan untuk menghentikan tank tersebut. Kelima polisi khusus itu nampak berpikir bagaimana menghentikan tank tersebut.

Menembak? Tank anti peluru.

Pecahkan ban? Ban tank itu dari besi.

Menariknya? Tank sangat berat.

Hhh

Kelima polisi itu menghela napas berat. Sepertinya akan susah.

"Beruntunglah tank itu masih baru sehingga pelurunya tidak diisi," ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kalau memang tank itu masih baru, berarti bahan bakarnya masih sedikit kan?" ucap Junsu dan membuat semua orang menatap ke arah Junsu.

"Benar juga," ucap Minho sambil mengambil walkie talkienya, menghubungi polisi lainnya untuk memancing tank itu ke arah yang cukup jauh.

"Unit angkatan darat, beri kami angka berapa lama tank itu akan bertahan," ucap Minho di walkie talkinya kepada unit angkatan darat.

"Jenius kamu," ucap Yoochun sambil mengacak rambut Junsu dengan sayang.

Junsu hanya tertawa, sedangkan Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Changmin?" tanya Yunho saat melihat magnae mereka merasa kesal.

"Kangen Kyu," senggol Jaejoong ke bahu Yunho, memberi tau Yunho kalau jangan dilanjutkan.

"Ne, benar hyung," ucap Changmin lemah (?).

"Nanti juga ketemu," Yunho mengelus pelan pundak Changmin dan sang magnae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita bagaimana hyung?" tanya Yoochun kepada Minho yang sudah selesai menghubungi unit angkatan darat.

"Hmm, kita hanya perlu memancingnya ke tempat yang jauh lalu membiarkan dia kehabisan bensin," ucap Minho.

"Aku ada cara yang lebih cepat, tapi ini akan sangat extreme," ucapan Jaejoong sukses membuat semua orang tertarik dengan ucapannya.

.

"Yang benar saja boo," ucap Yunho tidak terima dengan rancana yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Percayakan padaku, aku akan masuk dan keluar tank itu dengan selamat," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Aku belum menyetujui rencanamu itu, Kim Jaejoong,"ucap Minho.

"Biar aku saja hyung yang melakukannya," ucap Changmin yang langsung mengambil beberapa senjata untuk ditaruh di kantung celananya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua?" tawar Jaejoong. Dia pikir kalau hanya satu orang juga akan susah melawan penjahat tersebut.

"Baiklah."

"Kalian berdua seenaknya mengambil keputusan," ucap Minho yang akhirnya menyetujui rencana Jaejoong ,"Yunho akan mengandari motor sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu akan mengendarai mobil biasa. Jaejoong dan Changmin akan loncat dari helikopter untuk sampai ke atas tank tersebut. Yunho akan berada di belakang tank tersebut sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu ada di kanan dan kiri tank. Aku akan berada di depan tank, mengalihkan pandangan penjahat tersebut sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk ke dalam tank dan meringkus penjahat. Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu akan berjaga-jaga di sekitar tank apabila terjadi sesuatu. Mobil Yoochun dan Junsu akan dikemudikan oleh polisi yang lain sementara kalian melihat keadaan dan memback-up apabila perlu. Yunho akan berjaga apabila Jaejoong atau Changmin loncat dari tank kalau ada keadaan darurat."

"Kami mengerti," ucap kelima polisi tersebut serempak.

Mereka memberhentikan mobil mereka sebentar untuk langsung menuju kendaraan yang mereka tunjuk.

"Hati-hati, ne?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Eum, aku tunggu kamu kalau aku ada apa-apa," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Serahkan padaku," Yunho mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya dan berjalan ke motor sport yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kepolisian.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya dan kemudian naik ke dalam helikopter yang sudah berhenti di dekatnya.

Ya, jalanan Seoul ditutup total saat itu, mereka harus menghentikan tank itu terlebih dahulu.

Changmin sedang memasangkan tali yang akan mengikatnya saat dia turun nanti, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

Keuntungan bagi mereka adalah tank tersebut berjalan lambat, sehingga mereka masih bisa turun di atas mobil tank tersebut.

.

Mobil tank itu sekarang sedang berada di kawasan jalan tol yang sebelumnya sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Semua unit sudah bersiaga termasuk kelima polisi tersebut yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kita turun," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ke arah mobil tank yang berjalan lambat itu.

"Ok hyung," Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung turun ke atas tank menggunakan tali yang dililitkan pada pinggang mereka.

Hup.

Hanya dalam hitungan 1 menit mereka sudah berada di atas tank tersebut dengan Minho yang sudah mengalihkan perhatian penjahat itu sendari tadi dengan cara menembaki roda depan tank tersebut dan tentu saja tidak berdampak apa-apa.

"Hahahhaa tidak akan mempan, polisi bodoh," ucap penjahat itu dari dalam tank. Karena banyak tembakan yang di arahkan ke roda tersebut dan menyebabkan suara yang berisik, saat Jaejoong dan Changmin membuka penutup atas tank tersebut dan dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam tank tersebut.

Penjahat tersebut sedang asik memaki Minho yang ternyata menyiapkan kawat besi dan sudah terlindas oleh penjahat tersebut.

"Hahaha polisi bodoh," maki penjahat itu sambil menertawakan mereka.

"Menertawakan apa hah?" ucap Changmin yang langsung meninju penjahat tersebut dan Jaejoong langsung memborgolnya.

"Mudah," ucap Changmin tanpa mereka ketahui ada orang lain yang ada di belakang mereka.

Sekitar 5 pemuda ada di belakang mereka dan bersiap menyerang mereka.

"Ups~ ada tambahan ternyata," ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menyerang penjahat yang sudah siaga sendari tadi.

Changmin juga langsung menyerang penjahat yang ada di dalam tank tentara tersebut. Memang cukup luas tetapi sangat susah bergerak di sana.

Seorang penjahat mengeluarkan pisau dan kemudian menerjang ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan cara mengarahkannya ke depan mereka. Ternyata mereka harus lebih waspada sekarang menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu.

Dengan sigap mereka menghindari pisau tersebut, namun tampaknya tidak akan mudah karena penjahat yang lain juga memakai pisau mereka untuk menyerang mereka.

Jaejoong dan Changmin sepertinya harus mengajak mereka ke tempat yang lebih luas atau bahkan menarik mereka semua keluar.

Mereka mencari dimana letak tombol untuk tentara biasanya keluar. Mereka bukan tentara sehingga cukup susah mencari dimana letak tombol tersebut.

Berkali-kali Changmin dan Jaejoong menghindar dari penjahat yang melayangkan pisau ke arahnya dan membiarkan mereka semua merasakan bogem mentah mereka berdua.

Buagh

Changmin tersungkur ke belakang setelah menerima pukulan di pipi kirinya dari salah satu penjahaat yang mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dengan cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Sepertinya pukulan dari penjahatitu cukup sakit.

Changmin memegangi pipi kirinya dan mulai kembali menghadang penjahat tersebut.

Pisau yang ada di tangan para penjahat berhasil mereka lepaskan dari tangan mereka semua dan tidak membiarkan mereka kembali merebut pisau-pisau tersebut.

Kemudian mereka memencet tombol yang diyakini tombol keluar para terntara di tank tersebut, sehingga mereka bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh rekan mereka yang lain.

"Menyerahlah. Kalian sudah dikepung," ucap Jaejoong dengan di belakangnya sudah ada Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan juga polisi lainnya bersama dengan angkatan darat.

Semua penjahat itu diam dan mengangkat tangan mereka, menyerah.

"Aigoo.. hyung. Kami khawatir saat kalian di dalam sana," ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Hahaha maafkan kami, kami sedang bermesraan dengan penjahat itu," perkataan Jaejoong sukses membuat Changmin dan Yunho mengeluarkan death glarenya sementara YooSu bergidik ngeri.

"Penjahat itu gampang tertangkapnya," ucap Junsu sambil melihat para penjahat yang dimasukkan ke dalam tiga mobil polisi.

"Hmmm..," Yunho nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin makan buah strawberry. Aku rasa kali ini kita tidak akan bisa berpesta. Kita masih harus ke kantor namun sebelum itu kita mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli buah strawberry. Aku takut tidak bisa memakan buah itu kali ini."

Strawberry. Itu adalah kode dari Yunho untuk memulai perkataan menggunakan sandi.

"(Aku rasa kali ini tugas kita belum selesai. Kita buntuti polisi-polisi itu. Aku curiga.)"

"Arraseo, kita beli buah strawberrynya," ucap Jaejoong yang mendapatkan anggukan dari semuanya.

"Strawberry confirmed," ucap Minho yang tidak jauh dari mereka, mengerti maksud Yunho.

.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir polisi-polisi itu juga ikut campur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau polisi itulah yang aku curigai sebagai komplotan dari penjahat-penjahat itu. Tapi para angkatan darat yang mengekor di belakang polisi," jelas Yunho.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Sungguh aneh tank baru bisa diambil. Setauku, saat angkatan darat atau manapun membeli barang, pasti ada pengawalan khusus untuk itu. Jadi intinya, mungkin mereka ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Hhh, mengapa setiap ada kasus berhubungan dengan polisi ataupun tentara pasti ada dugaan ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang dalam institusi tersebut," ucap Jaejoong sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Hyung pusing?"tanya Junsu yang melihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapan Jaejoong malah membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Kamu pucat boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin hanya kecapaian Yun," ucap Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung," terdengar suara protes Changmin dari bangku belakang.

"Tampaknya ada yang iri di sini," ucap Junsu sambil melihat ke arah Changmin yang duduk di belakang sendirian.

"Hahaha iya sayang," ucap Yoochun sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Junsu, membuat sang magnae mempotkan bibirnya sempurna.

"Awas kalian," ucap Changmin sambil mendeath glare hyung-hyungnya satu per satu.

Changmin langsung menyambar handphonenya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Ya Changmin! Aku sedang sibuk!" ucap Kyuhyun dari sebrang sana dan terdengar banyak suara bising di sana.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan Changmin langsung membanting handphonenya ke lantai mobil, dia merasa

Hyung deulnya yang semula ingin menertawainya mendadak membatu ketika mendengar handphone Changmin dibanting ke lantai mobil.

Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan menatap satu sama lain. Mereka hanya menatap ke jalanan.

'Changmin seram kalau sedang marah.' Ucap mereka dalam hati dan berdoa supaya tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

.

Mereka terus membuntuti mobil polisi dan mobil tentara tersebut sampai ke kantor polisi tanpa terlihat oleh polisi dan tentara tersebut.

Sepertinya para tentara itu juga membuntuti polisi tersebut dengan sembunyi sembunyi karena sekarang ini mereka parkir dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari kantor polisi dan tidak masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut.

Terlihat lima tentara mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam lingkungan polisi.

YunJaeYooSuMin yang dari tadi membuntuti mereka pun ikut bersiaga dan menyiapkan senjata mereka sementara Minho sudah duluan di dalam kantor polisi tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga.

YunJaeYooSuMin langsung menuju ke arah kantor polisi setelah melihat para tentara yang sepertinya ikut berkomplot dengan penjahat itu masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

Yunho memberikan kode kepada Jaejoong dan yang lainnya untuk berhati-hati dan juga memberikan signal kepada Minho kalau mereka sudah tiba dilokasi dengan cara mengirimkan pesan getar ke ponsel khusus agen mereka.

Minho langsung berjaga-jaga. Dia belum memberitaukan kepada polisi lainnya karena ini baru dugaan. Namun ketika sudah mendapatkan signal seperti itu, dia langsung memberitau kepada kepala kantor polisi untuk bersama dirinya dan beberapa tambahan polisi yang lain untuk ikut serta menangkap para penjahat dan tentara tersebut apabila mereka melakukan hal yang membahayakan.

"Angkat tangan kalian dan lepaskan mereka!" teriak salah seorang tentara dengan penutup wajah yang sudah mereka berlima pakai sebelumnya agar mengelabui cctv.

YunJaeYooSuMin langsung berjaga di dekat pintu masuk kepolisian, takut para tentara tersebut menembaki polisi yang ada di dalam gedung itu.

"Lepaskan mereka cepat!" ucap salah satu tentara lainnya dan ikut mengancungkan senjata ke arah polisi yang sedang menggiring penjahat tersebut.

Para penjahat itu mengembangkan smirknya dan akhirnya berjalan dengan santai ke arah tentara tersebut.

Mereka hendak berjalan keluar namun langsung dicegah oleh YunJaeYooSuMin yang sudah berjaga di depan pintu juga dengan menodongkan senjata api ke arah mereka.

Kesepuluh penjahat itu nampaknya tidak takut menghadapi mereka semua dan juga mereka sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Mereka semua sekarang saling menodongkan senjatanya.

Tidak ada rasa takut pada setiap insan di sana.

Sungguh menegangkan.

11 polisi melawan 10 penjahat dan mereka saling menodongkan senjata.

Suasana tegang masih terasa di dalam kantor polisi tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang dan melemparkan bom asap ke tengah mereka.

Semua yang di sana terbatuk-batuk saat menghirup asap tersebut.

Orang itu kemudian langsung menyabet kaki para penjahat satu per satu dengan cambuknya, membuat kesepuluh penjahat itu langsung bertekuk lutut.

Seorang lagi menyalakan vacum cleaner sehingga asap tersebut mulai hilang.

Setelah hilang, terlihatlah para penjahat tersebut mengaduh kesakitan sampai guling-guliangan (?) di lantai karena sebelumnya hanya terdengar jeritan mereka saja, membuat semua polisi keheranan, siapa yang melumpuhkan mereka.

Dan terlihatlah seorang namja berambut ikal dengan perawakan manis sedang menggulung cambuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Uhuk uhuk Kyu!" ucap Changmin saat melihat kekasihnya berada di sampingnya.

"Gwaenchana Min? Gwaenchana hyungdeul?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang muka innocentnya dan sukses membuat Changmin gemas.

"Gwaenchana uhuk," ucap Jaejoong mewakili semuanya.

Changmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"I miss you so much," bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

"I miss you too," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Changmin.

"Hei hei ringkus mereka dulu," ucap Minho dengan wajah asam karena hanya dialah yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Sabar hyung. Kita tinggalkan mereka. Biar kami yang membereskan mereka," ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap ngeri kaki para penjahat yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kajja hyung," ucap Yunho sambil menyeret dua penjahat sekaligus diikuti oleh YooSu.

.

Setelah membereskan para penjahat. YunJaeYooSuMinKyu sedang bersantai di salah satu restoran 24 jam untuk makan malam mereka. Ya cukup telat mengingat sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Changmin, makan yang benar," ucap Yunho sambil melihat Changmin yang sedang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lapar.

"Min, cepat makan atau makananmu aku yang makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik piring Changmin tetapi mendapatkan sergahan dari Changmin yang langsung menarik piringnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun hanya dengan santainya makan fettucini saus cream miliknya, tanpa membalas tatapan Changmin.

"Makan, Min. Atau kamu tidak boleh makan besok satu hari penuh," ucap Kyuhyun. Benar saja Changmin langsung memakan makanannya.

"Kita mendapatkan pawang di sini," ucap Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

YunJae hanya bertukar pandang dan menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Pasangan unik," ucap Yunho sambil membuka mulutnya karena Jaejoong menyuapkan salad ke depan mulutnya.

Jaejoong tidak berkomentar dan terus menerus menyuapi Yunho.

"Kamu makan juga Boo," Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong yang menyuapkan potongan sweet and cour chicken ke depan mulut Yunho.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Jaejoong singkat. Dia agak tidak enak badan dan tidak begitu nafsu makan.

"Ayolah, makan yang banyak agar kamu tidak sakit." Yunho langsung menyuapkan nasi goreng ke depan mulut Jaejoong dan memaksa Jaejoong memakannya dengan cara memberikan death glare.

Melihat Yunho sudah mendeath glarenya, Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus makan sebelum Yunho ngambek.

Melihat YunJae suap-suapan, YooSu tidak mau kalah dan ikut suap-suapan juga, ditambah lagi dengan MinKyu yang tidak mau kalah saling berebut makanan.

Sungguh romantis (?).

.

.

TBC

.

Hiyaaa readers maafkan saya di chapter ini kalau agak boring T_T sepertinya belum dapat suasana romantis mereka ya T_T

Maafkan saya *bow* T_T

Beberapa minggu ini saya sibuk karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan ^^"a

Maaf kalau ada typo di sana sini hehehe ^^"a saya tidak mengeditnya lagi

Saya tidak berani janjikan kapan chapter selanjutnya dari ff ini dan wasurenaide update semoga lebih cepat ya ^^

Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca, fav, follow, review ^^

Balasan review:

Guest : ini sudah update ^^ makasih sudah menunggu ^^

Boo Bear Love Chwang : iya, setiap chapter biasanya kasus yang berbeda ^^

Boo Bear Love Chwang : hehehehe iya ^^

Guest : heehehe makasih sudah menunggu ^^

Guest makasih atas dukungannya ^^

akiramia44 makasih atas dukungannya ^^

MaxMin : ne, makasih ^^ maaf lama hehehe ^^"

geelovekorea maaf kalau membuat keder hehehe ^^" akan saya perbaiki ^^ terima kasih masukannya ^^

Clein cassie : saya ragu ff ini bakal mpreg XD

Dennis Park : hmmm dapat ide dari mana ya hehehhe XD saya suka nonton berita di tv dan baca koran lalu berimajinasi sendiri hehehe ^^


End file.
